


Untethered

by blindinkpoet



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I need to work on my tags…, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinkpoet/pseuds/blindinkpoet
Summary: "I will find you," she had said. And found him she did. No doubt she didn't expect what happened next…
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Untethered

She had promised to hunt him down, and she had more than fulfilled her promise. Through Ferelden, Orlais, Nevarra, Tevinter… she had tracked down his agents, one by one. She had been relentless, tireless. The wounds she had… _he_ had inflicted didn't slow her down one breath. That she had done so alone was even more impressive. Gone were the days where the whole powers of the Inquisition where at her beck and call. Having deemed the organization too dangerous, too susceptible to infiltration and corruption at his hands to be left standing.

He had to admit, he hadn't expected her to give up her titles. Part of him had always been unable to separate her from the Sword. The woman he loved, from the obstacle he had to overcome. He had caught glimpses as he worked the delicate spells necessary to bring down the Veil. Visions of different times and places. Versions of the world where Cassandra offered the Sword of the Inquisitor to someone else.

No other version of reality had to face such a challenge.

Solas banished everything from his mind. He had to. It was the only way for him to be able to carry on. The only way to make things right…

Part of him would always remember the look on her face when she broke down the door. Her magic had grown powerful over the years, no doubt thanks to her own natural gifts, but also thanks to her sacrifice.

Drinking from the Well had been a mistake. He saw realization dawn on her face as he twisted that power. The pain. The betrayal.

"You're Fen'Harel." Those eyes hadn't hurt half as much…

She roared in pain and fury and then she didn't made another sound.

It was the only way. The only way he could carry on with what needed to be done. The only way he could make things right…

In time, _heroes_ rose up. Found his tracks, what few loose ends he had left behind. They fought back against him, against his agents and allies. Followed him all the way to his new home.

And she had stood up to defend him. He'd never know, never be fully sure if she'd done so unprompted, out of whatever love she still felt for him, of the weave of spells he'd cast upon her had forced her hand. 

For as long as he lived, he'd carry the guilt of not knowing if his actions had led to her death.

"Congratulations, heroes," he called from the shadows as her blood stained the floor. "You've done it. What Corypheus, the Red Templars, the Venatori, and even the Qunari tried and failed to do. You have felled the mighty Inquisitor."

He choked. He actually choked. 

"I would've preferred if she had remained alive," he continued after a moment. "What had been done could've been undone when the Veil was brought down. But it is no matter. You've cut the last rope tying me to this world. For that, I thank you."

_And curse you. No pain I can inflict will be enough, will make things right. Even in victory, I lose._

_"_ Die well… _"_

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what to say about this one. We were talking on a discord about the Well of Sorrows and how it could affect DA4, and I went on a "worst possible timeline" and suddenly I'm writing this. It's rushed, unpolished, but I needed to get it off my chest.


End file.
